Unwelcome Interruptions
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Rachel is glad to have her own place on Midgard. The royal castle isn't very private... Loki/OC Substory as part of a bigger fanfiction 'A Thread Between Realms'


It was a nice feeling, having our own place. A place that no one else could lay claim to, that nobody else had a right to. Midgard provided a reprieve from the madness and business of ruling Asgard. And that was the thing, we were the royal family of Asgard and we ruled the land. That meant that we had to live in the castle, of course. The castle is nice, definitely, and it was always pleasant to have anything you needed at hand. But it did have its problems, namely the fact that we had to share the castle. Our room is in the private wing, the wing reserved purely for the royal family.

We lay in bed one night, undressed and idly discussing a new spell I had come across recently in a book. I was stretched across the bed, lying across Loki's lap and staring at the ceiling. His hands ran gently though my dark hair as we talked. There came a loud knock at the door, and we both jumped.  
"May I ask who it is?" I called out, scrambling to sit upright.  
"I wish to speak with Loki," The All- father's voice rang through the room, and the door squeaked open. I shot Loki a look of surprise, and he looked back equally surprised. We had definitely locked the door when we had returned to our room.  
"Father, if you would give us a moment please?" Loki asked smoothly, the look in his eyes betraying his calm demeanour.  
"As you request, I will remain here for a moment," I could tell from the direction on the voice that he was still in the doorway. Loki jumped from the bed, tossing his discarded shirt in my direction and simultaneously pulling on a pair of trousers. I pulled the green shirt over my head and climbed under the covers as Loki returned to sit on the bed.  
"What was it that you wished to discuss with me?" Loki called out, allowing Odin to come forward into the room.  
The All-father stood at the end of our bed, looking down at both of us. I noticed his eye scan over me, eyebrow quirked when it registered that I was in my husband's shirt. Quickly he turned his attention back to the reason why he had come to us at night in the first place.  
"I would ask your opinion on a matter involving an Asgardian and the improper use of a charmed object," We both knew that Odin was deferring to Loki as more of a test, to see if he made what Odin believed to be the correct decision.  
2 years ruling beside Thor, and still the All-Father did not entirely trust his youngest son to make the correct decision. I sensed that the conversation could go on for quite a while, but unlike a good little princess I remained sitting in the bed where I could hear what was going on. However, I did conjure one of my books to me so that I could read rather than be bored to death with the debate that was going on.

Odin hardly visited our chambers at night after that, always waiting until he was permitted to enter before opening the door. While it seemed that he now realised that we needed our privacy, Thor was sadly lacking that common sense.

"You look quite good in black and green," Loki smiled, bolting the door soundly behind him.  
I smiled as well, spinning around so that the skirt on my dress billowed around me.  
"Green is not my colour," I kicked off my shoes and started removing the ceremonial dagger belt that was sitting on my hips.  
"No, but it is my colour," Loki's voice dropped lower and his normally bright green eyes had taken on a slightly darker hue.  
"I know," I muttered softly, "And that is why I wear it."  
I felt hands brush my hair over my shoulder and slowly slide the zip so that my dress was open at the back.  
"You have no idea what it does to me," His breath tickled gently across my neck, "Seeing you in my colours, for all of Asgard to see."  
Pale hands moved down to rest on my hips, and I twisted so that I was facing him, the straps of the dress still over my shoulders and holding the dress up.  
"And now that you have me alone," I stood on the tips of my toes, kissing him gently, "What are you thinking?" I saw a familiar sparkle in his eyes, and my heart started racing.  
"I will show you just what a god is capable of," In one swift movement he had picked me up and carried me to our bed, the straps of my dress slipping off my shoulder slightly.  
"I will make sure the whole castle, maybe even the whole of the nine realms know that .mine," The covers of the bed felt cold on my bare back, but his lips were hot on my neck, the last three words punctuated with kisses. Instinctively I raised my hands to run them through his dark hair, when there was a knocking at the door.

"Brother, I have a letter from Niflheim that I would like to discuss with you," Thor's voice boomed from the door.  
"Not now Thor," Loki called out, "Can this not wait until tomorrow?"  
"No, this should be dealt with," Thor sounded jovial.  
I groaned softly, I did not wish Loki to leave right now.  
"If we must," Loki paused and kissed me once, "I will be down ten minutes." He smiled at me, thinking that Thor would agree to his terms.  
"Father wishes this to be dealt with immediately," Thor countered. "He says it is of the utmost importance."  
Loki muttered a curse, his lips still resting on mine.  
"Forgive me, my princess," He murmured, "We will continue this later."  
Before Loki could say more we heard a crunch and then foot falls. As it registered to me that the lock had been broken, Thor was standing near the bed. Loki growled, straightening up and glaring at his brother, and I scrambled to pull my dress over my chest as I sat up.  
Thor's eyes widened as he took in what he was seeing, and strangled squeak came out of his mouth before he cleared his throat.  
"I, umm, I ask your forgiveness," Thor stuttered out, his face going red. "I will await you in the throne room." Hurriedly he turned on his heel and strode out of our room.  
I fell back onto the bed with a sigh. "Your brother," I sighed, "Uses that hammer where he should turn and walk away."  
Loki straightened his clothing, and sat beside me. "It would seem that my father has no wish for grandchildren," His lips quirked in a half smile and he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.  
"I have no wish for children at this moment, my prince," I grinned, "I share you enough as it is."  
Loki kissed the top of my head and stood, "I will return when this has been sorted," he promised, "And then I will make sure you know that you share me with no one."

Despite that, Thor still did not learn that no one is to enter our rooms unless invited. No lock could be made strong enough to prevent Thor if he really intended to enter, and using a spell on the door only worked as long as one of us could maintain enough energy to keep it in place. The servants learnt within the first few days of our marriage that if neither of us answered by the third knock, it was much safer if they returned again later. I did not take well to being woken and Loki did not take well to having people interrupt him doing anything, sleeping or otherwise.

The idea of having somewhere that was purely ours, which no one else had a need to enter, filled me with happiness. This place was mine to decorate as I wished, and no one could tell me what I could and couldn't do. And even better, there was no one to interrupt me at any point in the day that I could not simply ignore. By the beach, overlooking our own pool and with a library that I could fill with my favourite tales from all nine realms, it was just perfect. I was glad that Loki had agreed to this.


End file.
